The present invention relates to a device for purifying a flow of liquid by means of ultraviolet radiation.
Known in the art, there is the German Patent No. 3,117,473, showing a device for purifying water by means of ultraviolet radiation. One of the drawbacks with this device is that the ultraviolet lamp is directly exposed to ambient atmosphere so that when the device is operating, ultraviolet rays are emitted at each end of the device. This can be dangerous for children looking directly at the ultraviolet lamp.
Also, when the user wants to replace the lamp, the removing of the lamp cannot be done in a simple operation.
Also known in the art, there is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,401, granted on Jun. 21, 1988, and assigned to the company Safe Water Systems International. This patent describes a water treatment system for swimming pools and potable water.
One problem with this system is that when the ultraviolet lamp has to be replaced, this cannot be done in a simple operation. Also, the ultraviolet lamp is directly in contact with the water flow, which is hazardous.
Also known in the art, there are the following patents:
______________________________________ Canadian Patent No.: 1,054,331 Douglas LAMBERT et al 1979 German Patent Nos.: 1,545,595 3,624,169 U.S. Pat. No.: 5,026,477 J-C YEN 1991. ______________________________________
None of the above-mentioned patents can provide a safe device that does not emit ultraviolet rays in the ambient atmosphere and a device that can provide the necessary means for easily replacing the ultraviolet lamp when it is needed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for purifying a flow of liquid by means of ultraviolet radiation that is safe to operate, and that provides means by which the ultraviolet lamp can easily be replaced when it is needed.